MEDABOTS MOVIE 1: COSMICON RISING
by tardispilot297
Summary: This will be my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. I'm rating this T due to violence and some crude language so some of you younger readers may want to read with caution. Full layout of story inside. ENJOY!
1. Chapter zero: Introduction

Chapter zero: Introduction

Greetings friends I am tardispilot297. The story which you are about to read is one I have worked on for nearly twelve years. I have seen and read many stories written by great fanfiction authors and after so many years of waiting I finally get to try and be amongst one some of the best.

But enough about me we all know what your really here for and so I will begin by telling a bit more about it. Please note however that I do not own the Medabots franchise in any way. Believe me if I did this story would have made it to home video years ago. Any who this story will take place about three years prior to season three where the Kilobots are now being reprogramed to not just be for combat.

But in the midst of the peace a dark evil awakens. One that has been imprisoned since the time of the ancient Medabots. Sides will be drawn,secrets will be revealed and what sort of lost past still resides in metabee? Find out in this gripping first installment of the medabot movie trilogy. COSMICON RISING!

So what did you think of the trailer huh? Don't worry though the first chapter will be posted as soon as possible. And don't be afraid to leave a review whether it be positive or negative. Till then this is tardispilot297 saying... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO)


	2. Chapter 1: Capsule Theft

Hello readers, tardispilot297 here bringing you the first chapter. I would have posted this sooner but my computer decided to be a total dick and delete it. Anyway here it is hope you all enjoy. Please note I do not own MEDABOTS in any way.

Chapter 1: Capsule Theft

It has been three years since the events of the incident of the KILOBOT testing facility explosion. Since then all of the kilobots have been reprogrammed to no longer behave like cold, soulless weapons of destruction and as a result are starting to be used to improve people's everyday lives much like the medabots. Reprogramming facilities can be found all over the globe as part of the kilobot building factories. One such place can be found in the city of Medatropolis,Japan where a certain bunch of teens and their medabots can be seen on a tram heading towards that very place. "It sure was nice of your dad to give us a tour of the new reprogramming clinic kam." said a certain girl in pink overalls. "Well I guess its just his way of thanking you guys for helping to save my life arika." kam replied. "Well technically I saved your life along with blackbeetle as well." said a certain medabot in light orange armor. "Oh really, well I seem remember you needing help when you couldn't take down that kilobot gryphon on your own." said a certain boy wearing a red shirt and blue shorts. The medabot turned to him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY IKKI!?" he shouted. "I said it wasn't just you doing the saving metabee.' ikki replied. "Each one of us did our fair share of saving you know." "Well true you guys helped out a little." said metabee. "Oh please if we weren't there to help you out you would've been crushed like a soup can." said ikki with a teasing look on his face. "Why don't you come over here and say that so my arm blaster can hear you." said metabee holding his fist up to ikki. "I'd like to see you try metal head." shot ikki as he stared his medabot down. "Oh jeez can't you two go through one day without fighting?" asked arika with an irritated tone in her voice. "Well I think its kinda cute the way they argue like that." said a girl with red hair sitting next to a medabot resembling a nurse. "Yeah you'd think they were like brothers." giggled a purple medabot with a violet bow in the back of her head sitting next to arika. Ikki and metabee looked over with confused expressions on their faces. "What makes you say that brass?" They both said at the same time earning another giggle from brass and Karin. "Yeah well I think it makes them look stupid." laughed a girl with brown hair standing alongside a red catlike medabot. "Nobody asked you Samantha." replied ikki in an annoyed tone. "Ok lets tone things down kids we're almost there." said a young woman wearing a tan mechanic suit. "Ms. Nae is correct." said a floating medabot next to her. "Then we must remember to be on our best behavior during this visit." said Karin. "And that goes double for you two." said arika looking over at ikki and metabee. "You don't need to worry about us." ikki and metabee stated with nervous expressions so as to not want to trigger her wrath.

"Look there it is." said a boy with spikey hair looking out the window with a blue dog like medabot. They all looked out the windows of the tram to see a large building heading straight towards them. "Iwanoi's right guys we've made it." said a boy wearing a red hat and a yellow over shirt. They all looked in awe at their final destination. Soon the tram came to a complete stop and the doors opened. They stepped off the tram and onto the walk way entering the building. When they entered the main lobby they were surprised to see a certain old man wearing sunglasses and a white lab coat speaking with a woman behind the main desk. Karin ran up to him. "Uncle Aki." she said as she gave him a big hug. "Well hello Karin, everyone nice to see all again." said Dr. Aki. "Its nice to see you too Dr. Aki but what are you doing here?" asked nutrenurse. "Well you see I'm here to sign a contract with kam's father that will merge our two companies to form one big corporation." said Dr. Aki. "Wow that sounds great grandfather." said Ms. Nae. "Yeah congrates doc." replied metabee giving Aki a thumbs up. "Why thank you and I suppose your here for a tour of the reprogrmming facility as well?" asked Dr. Aki. "You bet we are." said ikki. "Yeah this is gonna be cool." replied sloan in an excited tone. "Well than best not to keep you all waiting." said a man walking up to them in a brown suit. "Hi dad." said kam while hugging his father. "Greetings Mr. Kamazaki." said blackbeetle greeting kam's father. "Hello and welcome everyone to the Medatropolis reprogramming clinic." said kam's father. "If you would all come this way please we shall begin the tour now." kam's father announced while heading up to a large elevator. They all stepped inside and kam's father pressed a button thus closing the doors. Arika noticed that the elevator was heading down instead of up. "Um excuse me Mr. Kamazaki might I ask why we're going down instead of up?" she asked. "Well you see the upper levels are merely comprised of employee offices. while the lower levels..." kam's father paused as the doors opened to reveal a huge underground facility. "Are in reality the most important part of the entire building." kam's father continued as they stepped out of the elevator. What they all saw next nearly made their eyes pop out of their heads. For all around them were various stations designed to repurpose and reprogram the kilobots into free thinking robotic companions like the medabots. "I must say I'm very impressed Mr. Kamazaki." Dr. Aki stated while looking around. "Why thank you and just think with both our companies combined, who knows what the future may hold for mankind." said kam's father. "Hey Mr. Kamazaki what's that station for?" asked zuru looking over at a large metal door. "Why we use that station for storage of archeological artifacts pertaining to the ancient history of the medabots." explained kam's father. "But I thought that was being taken care of by Dr. Aki's company." stated crosserdog. "Well yes but since our companies are going to start working together we've come to a point where both will help each other better understand how the medabots of old might have lived." explained kam's father. "Which includes assisting in archeological digs and storing artifacts that have yet to be fully examined." concluded Dr. Aki. "Wow I wonder what's in there?" asked arika staring in awe at the large door. "Always the young reporter aren't you arika?" commented Ms. Nae with a slight grin. "Indeed now shall we continue on with the tour?" asked kam's father. As they continued onward they all failed to notice two figures walking up to the large door.

One was large and bald, the other was lean with black hair. The large figure looked around. "Al clear." he stated. The lean figure walked up to the keypad lock on the door and placed a small device that soon set the lock from locked to unlocked. Then the door slowly began to open allowing the two figures to step inside. They wandered around the large room with flashlights in hand until they came across a large metal crate. "There it is." said the lean figure. They both took out small blow torches and began cutting the crate open. soon the crate opened revealing five large capsules. "Set up the charges." the lean figure said. The large figure then placed small devices along the wall that began to beep rapidly. the tow figures took cover behind some crates when suddenly the devices exploded creating a large tunnel straight to the surface. The sound of the explosion however echoed throughout the facility. "Hey what was that?" asked peepercat. "That sound came from the storage station." kam's father said with a worried tone. they all made their way back to find the large metal door open. Dr. Aki went up to the device placed on the keypad. "The keypads been hacked." he explained they all rushed in to find a bunch of men hooking one capsule after the next to a large helicopter flying above the tunnel exit on the surface. "Hold it right there dirt bags." shouted metabee aiming one of his arm blasters at them. "Well if it isn't the robattle tournament champions ikki and metabee." said the lean figure. "Sorry do we know you guys?" asked ikki. "How could you have forgotten about us so easily?" the lean figure asked. "Yeah that's cold bro." the large figure commented. the two stepped into the light to reveal black rubber like body suits with golden antennae on their heads. "No way." said arika. "That's right its us." squid guts stated. "THE RUBBER ROBO GANG!" shouted sea slug. "Didn't you guys learn your lesson last time?" asked ikki. "Yeah I thought we dealt with you losers a long time ago." added metabee. "Please you can't get rid of us that easily." "Well all the same I'm afraid we can't let you leave with those capsules." stated Karin. "Or what you gonna try and stop us?" laughed sea slug. "That's pretty much the size of it." ikki stated. "Then bring it on." declared sea slug as he and squid guts lifted their arms to reveal meda watches. "TRANSPORT LANDMOTORS!" they bot shouted and in a flash of light two car like medabots appeared. "Alright metabee lets do this." said ikki holding up his own meda watch. "Right on ikki." exclaimed metabee. "Don't count us out boys." said arika with brass ready for battle. "THEN ITS AGREED! shouted a large voice. soon after a crate burst open revealing a mummy that began to spin the wrappings off to reveal a certain man with a white shirt, gray moustache and a red bowtie. "I HEREBY DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN METABEE AND BRASS VS THE TWO LANDMOTORS IN A TAGTEAM MATCH." the man shouted while gesturing to both sides. "REFEREED BY ME MR. REFEREE!" Mr. Referee said while putting his arm in the air. "MEDABOTS,ROBATTLE!" he proclaimed as he threw his arm down. "Metabee use seeker missiles." shouted ikki. "Got it." said metabee as he fired two small missiles out of the antennae on his head. "Brass use sharp shot." commanded arika. "Right miss arika." brass said as she aimed one of her arm blasters and fired. One of the landmotors got hit in the shoulder while the other was hit by two missiles. "BODY DAMAGE 93%,SHOULDER DAMAGE 72%" explained sea slug and squid guts' meda watches. "Landmotors use car charge." they both shouted. The two landmotors both transformed into small cars and charged at metabee and brass at high speed. "Quick dodge them!" shouted ikki and arika. metabee and brass both jumped out of the way. "Alright now blast them." they both shouted. both metabee and brass aimed their arm blasters and fired on the two landmotors. Who soon crashed into a bunch of crates. Then their medals fell on the floor. "DAMAGE 100%, FUNCTION CEASED." proclaimed the rubber robo's meda watches. "NO, NOT AGAIN!" shouted sea slug. "THE TWO LANDMOTORS ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, THE WINNERS ARE METABEE AND BRASS!" shouted Mr. Referee pointing toward the two victors. "Yeah that's how its done." said metabee doing a victory pose. "hooray we did it." shouted brass holding both arms in the air in triumph. "Now hand over the capsules." arika shouted toward the rubber robo gang. "Sorry but we got to run." sea slug said as he threw a teargas bomb at them. As the room filled with gas the rubber robos made their escape in the large helicopter with the five capsules. "SEE YA LATER LOSERS!' sea slug shouted as they flew out of sight.

What dastardly scheme is the rubber robo gang up to? what secrets are stored within the capsules? And will sea slug ever quit acting like a sore loser? Receive all these answers and more when we return with the next chapter: RESSURECTION! Till then hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't be afraid to leave any kind of review. So until we meet again this is tardispilot297 saying... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO)


	3. Chapter 2: Resurrection

Greetings and beyond the new readers. Tardispilot297 here bringing you the next chapter of my story. Be warned however that this chapter will contain harsh language. If you're not into that kind of thing then read no further. Otherwise sit back, relax, and hope you guys enjoy.

*I do not own the MEDABOTS franchise in any way.*

Chapter 2: Resurrection

Meanwhile, The rubber robo gang's helicopter was soon landing near an old warehouse just on the outskirts of the city. As soon as it hit the ground various gang members started to unload the capsules and take them into the warehouse. "Be careful with those. The last thing we need is one of you retards to go and break them." ordered Sea Slug to the group. They all entered the warehouse and began closing the large doors. The capsules were carefully placed in the middle of the room with everyone gathered around them.

Soon after they were joined by a smaller group of their gang led by a woman with red hair and a small, toddler like person with a pacifier in his mouth. "Hey there Gill Girl, Fish Lips glad to see you guys made it." greeted Squid Guts waving at them. "Yeah nice of you to join us." Sea Slug remarked crossing his arms across his chest. "We would of got her sooner if SOMEBODY didn't have to make us land to go to the bathroom." said Gill Girl glaring at fish lips. "HEY is it my fault that I happen to have a child's bladder." fish lips shot back. "Huh with all the whining you tend to do I wouldn't be surprised if you actually are a child." Sea Slug said with a smirk. "WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU GREASY HAIRED PUNK!" Fish Lips shouted back. "But you're really short. Wouldn't that hurt his back?" asked Squid Guts. "OH NOW YOU WANNA START!" he shouted balling up his fists at Squid Guts.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice from across the room. Everyone split apart to show a silhouette sitting in a chair next to a woman wearing glasses. "We've come to far to have everything jeopardized by your impudent squabbling." the figure turned his attention to the capsules. "I see you succeeded in the simple task I gave you two." he said making Sea Slug feel proud of himself. "Well it wasn't really that easy boss. We sort of ran into Ikki and Metabee." said Squid Guts with a worried look on his face. "No matter soon they will no longer be considered a threat." said the figure looking over at Gill Girl and Fish Lips. "And what about you two? Were you successful in your task as well?" he asked. "Yeah we got it right here for you boss." replied Fish Lips holding a container. "Believe me it wasn't easy to steal it from Dr. Aki's company." groaned Gill Girl. "EXCELLENT." said the figure as he looked over at the woman standing next to him. "Ms. Starfish, Bring it to me." "Right away sir." said Ms. Starfish walking over to get the container.

She picked it up and brought it to the figure who looked upon it with an evil grin. He opened the lid to reveal a large green glow that poured out from it. "After 15 years of searching I finally have them in my grasp." said the figure staring in awe at what lied within the container. "LET US BEGIN!" "YES SIR!" everyone said and were soon scrabbling into position. The figure stood from his chair and walked up to the capsules with a loud clanking on the floor. He put his hand into the container and pulled out a large crystal still glowing with energy. He aimed the crystal at the capsules and one by one they were blasted by 5 beams of light emanating from the crystal in his hand. The inside of the capsules began to glow. Then they started to shake until finally the capsules burst open spewing large clouds of steam like smog. The crystal grew dark and became cold and lifeless. Everyone's attention was focused on the capsules.

One of the gang members slowly walked up to see what was in side one of them. Then suddenly he large arm grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground with him trying desperately to get free. The arm slowly began to close its hand on his head until eventually his head was crushed into a bloody pulp and then thrown across the room like a rag doll. "HOLY SHIT!" Fish Lips shouted with a horrified expression on his face as Ms. Starfish screamed in horror at the sight. They all looked back to see 4 more sets of arms coming out of the capsules. The first to come out was a robot with blades for fingers, adorned in a mixture of brown, gold, and silver colored armor with a T shaped yellow visor on his face and two curved cubic horns on the top of his head. The second robot had a grew tattered cape coming out of his back with two sharp antennae on his head with bright red eyes and wore pure black armor. The third was a large bulky robot with two maroon eyes and a mouth full of teeth in white/purple armor. The fourth was a samurai like robot armed with a katana at his side and dressed in dark green armor with two glowing red stripes across his face. The fifth robot was wearing dark red/orange/white armor with a large cannon like antenna on his head with two green orbs on it and a small barrel. He also had a large gun in his right arm and a small gatling gun on his left arm. He had dark green eyes and a white area where his mouth would be.

The rubber robo gang stood there with fear on their faces. All except the figure standing before the 5 robots. The 5 looked around the room and soon noticed the humans standing not too far away. "Huh this place sure has a serious pest problem right Metacronus?" asked the large purple robot to the blade finger robot. "You got that right Aracnodroid but I don't mind. I could have a little fun shredding these pests." said Metacronus with maniacal laughter. "SILENCE!" ordered the dark orange robot as he walked up to the figure standing his ground. "Welcome back master." the figure said bowing his head to the robot. "Who are you to think that I would take the services of a human?" stated the dark orange robot. The figure lifted his head to reveal a human looking robot with a monocule and a lab coat wearing a metal helmet with two large light bulbs. "I am Dr. Medaevil and I am anything but human." he stated with an evil grin.

Dr. Medaevil is back. Along with some new arrivals. What power is contained inside these new robots? Will Metabee and his friends be able to fight this new threat? And did some of you feel queasy after reading that gory scene? Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter: HISTORY 101. Till then dear friends this is tardispilot297 saying... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO)


	4. Chapter 3: History 101

Greetings my friends this is tardispilot297 reporting. Sorry for the wait on updates I had a bit of inspiration block plus my computer thought it was time for a sick day. Any who now I'm back with an all new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

*Please note that I do not own the MEDABOTS franchise in any way.*

Chapter 3: History 101

Meanwhile Metabee, Ikki and the gang were all in Mr. Kamazaki's office, having gone over the effects of the tear gas bomb Sea Slug left for them. "Grr those sneaky dirtbags. When I get my hands on them they'll really be sorry to have messed with me." said Samantha clutching her fists. "Calm down Samantha. First we have to find out what they're up to." said Ms. Nae "Yeah for example, what would they want with a bunch of capsules anyway?" asked Arika while pacing back and forth. "Do you know what was inside them uncle Aki?" asked Karin. "I wish I did Karin. But like most the other artifacts those capsules had yet to be fully examined so there's no telling what could be inside them." explained Dr. Aki. "Well what ever is inside those things can't be good if the Rubber Robo Gang wanted them." said Ikki. "You are quite correct Ikki." said a voice behind them.

They all turned around to find a medabot wearing a white cloak with silver armor and horns on his head. "ROKUSHO!" shouted most of the group at the same time. "Greetings my friends." said Rokusho. "Man am I glad to see you." said Metabee. "The feeling is mutual. However I wish it was under better circumstances." said Rokusho. "So you know what was in those capsules the Rubber Robo Gang stole?" asked Brass. "Correct, and as Ikki has stated its anything but good. For you see contained within each capsule is a dark and ancient evil. One that has threatened this world before during the times of our ancestors." Rokusho explained. "Long ago in the height of their golden age our ancestors flourished under the watchful eyes of their protectors known as The Guardians of life. Among them were three highly skilled warriors sworn to maintain peace and order for our kind. For a time their prosperity continued to flourish. Then one day signs of a new form of life began to appear. The human race had started to evolve and spread throughout the land. However these humans had yet to fully understand what our kind was and started attacking out of fear. Many villages fell in the humans fearful attacks to survive. Soon the high council gathered to discuss what was to be done about the humans. One warrior spoke up and proposed that the humans should be completely eradicated from the face of the earth thus ensuring the safety and welfare of their people. However one warrior proposed that they should try and make peace with the humans and allow them to live alongside their kind thus better understanding each other. The high council agreed with the proposal for peace. However the warrior who proposed to eradicate the humans did not agree with the high council and went off into exile within the mountains. Four months later the warrior returned with a massive army of our kind and attacked numerous human settlements. Millions of humans were slaughtered in their wake. When they reached their next target they were soon met by an army of guardians led by the warrior who wanted to make peace with the humans. He tried to convince his friend to stop this madness before it was too late. However the warrior refused to stop his campaign even if it meant destroying those who he once thought of as brothers. A great battle ensued between the two armies. Until finally the rogue warrior was defeated and brought before the high council. They punished him by incasing himself and four of his loyal generals in capsules that would put them into a frozen sleep for all eternity.

But before his prison was closed the warrior swore that he would return to finish what he started and that all humans and medabots would feel his wrath and that the kilobot empire would rise again. Then they were sealed underground within a stone temple. There they would remain for all time. Yet it seems their prison has been discovered and are now in the grasp of The Rubber Robo Gang who have no idea what kind of power they're trifling with." Rokusho states finishing the story. "So exactly how great of an evil are we talking about here?' asked Spyke with a nervous tone in his voice. "Basically if they are ever awakened it would mean the extinction of the human race." stated Rokusho with a stern tone. "My god it will be the ten days of darkness all over again." said Mr. Kamazaki. "Wait a minute did you say kilobot empire?" asked Kam. "Correct, For Cosmicon was in fact the first kilobot." stated Rokusho. Everyone stood in shock at what they just heard. "How is that possible? I mean no signs of ancient kilobots were ever found so could he be the first kilobot?" asked Arika. "Ask Mr. Kamazaki." said Rokusho pointing over at Kam's father. Everyone looked over at Kam's father who was sitting at his desk with a guilty look on his face. "Dad what does he mean by that?" Kam asked his father. Mr. Kamazaki closed his eyes and turned away from everyone putting his hands behind his back. "We found the capsules twelve years ago back when this company was still in development." Mr. Kamazaki explained "While we were unable to open them we were able to scan their bodies to find that they had advanced technology built into them. Soon we started creating prototypes of the kilobots from the data we gathered off them. Then we locked them away into storage where no one would find out about them." He finished. "Well obviously someone already did and told The Rubber Robo Gang all about them." stated Dr. Aki. "And now all life on this planet is at risk." said Rokusho heading towards a window. "Is there anything else you could tell us about them?" asked Ikki. "Yes, You should have left them buried underground." stated Rokusho looking over at Kam's father before jumping out the window and disappearing into the night.

The truth behind the kilobots has been revealed. What wrath will Cosmicon and his generals unleash upon the earth? Will Metabee and the gang be able to defend humanity? And will Rokusho ever stop being so awesome? While the answer to that question is HECK NO! the answers to the others will have to be somewhat revealed in the next chapter: FIRST STRIKE. Until then dear readers this is tardispilot297 saying... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO) And on a side note I am aware of some of the mistakes I made and have corrected them. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!


	5. Chapter 4: First strike part one

Greetings and Happy Holidays everyone tardispilot297 reporting. My apologies for the lack of updates but you know how it is during this time of year. So without further ado I give you the next chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy.

*Please note once again that I don't own the MEDABOTS franchise in any way, Thank you.*

Chapter 4: First strike part one

Meanwhile back at the Rubber Robo Gang's hideout, Cosmicon and his four associates were sitting in front of several computer screens all showing numerous images at once. While Dr. Medaevil and the rest of the group stood and watched on the side. "Uh boss what exactly are they doing?" asked Squid Guts. "Isn't it obvious? They're learning this planet's history, all 10,000 years of it." he said in awe. "Wow that must've been one heck of a nap they took." Fish Lips replied. "Yeah but what makes you think these ancient rust buckets are gonna help us?" asked Sea Slug. "He's got a good point doc. I mean you've seen how they are, how do we know they won't just turn on us and try to kill us?" added Gill Girl. "Ah but that's just the kind of ferocity we need to help us reach our goal." Medaevil shot back with an evil grin on his face. Then suddenly all the computer screens went dark and Cosmicon and the other four kilobots stood up to face the humans standing before them. "I must say a lot has changed since our imprisonment." he said with intrigue. "Yeah this entire planet has now become infested with human vermin." Aracno-droid said in disgust. "Like having to work alongside you and scissor hands over there is any better." replied the cloak wearing kilobot. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CAPE WEARING PUNK!?" shouted Metacronus baring his sharp fingers at him.

Aracno-droid walked up until he stood in front of his target looking down at the smaller kilobot. "If you got something to say pipsqueak. You better say it to my face." he growled. "Tempting but I'd rather not have to smell your repulsive breath." the kilobot shot back. "WHY YOU LITTLE ..." Aracno-droid started to say before he was suddenly kicked to the face and fell to the ground on his back. The black kilobot landed on his feet and smiled down at his defeated opponent. "Now Bloodbeetle there's no need to try and prove who the better warrior is." Cosmicon said looking over at him. "After all we all know who holds that position don't we?" he said in a serious tone making Bloodbeetle stand down. "Of course lord Cosmicon." replied Bloodbeetle bowing his head and backing away. Cosmicon turned and walked over to Medaevil. "While a small measure of gratitude is in order, there still begs the question as to why you freed us from our frozen confine doctor." he said looking down at Medaevil. "It's simple really all I want is complete and total domination of this planet and all who live upon it." he declared. Cosmicon gave him a grim look making Medaevil shrink in terror. "Th-that is of course with your permission my lord." he quickly added in a nervous tone. "Allow me to make one thing perfectly clear to you doctor." said Cosmicon. "You may have been the one who released us from our prison, but as of this moment I am in command of this ..." he paused looking over the ranks of the Rubber Robo Gang then looked back at Medaevil. "Organization of yours." he continued grabbing the collar of the scientist's coat and holding him off the ground to face him. "IS THAT CLEAR!" he stated with his dark green glowing eyes glaring at Medaevil. "Y-Y-Yes, of course lord Cosmicon." Medaevil nervously said with a trickle of artificial sweat on his metal brow. "Good, I thought you'd see things my way." said Cosmicon putting Medaevil back on the ground.

Then Cosmicon stood before the Rubber Robo Gang. "Hear me humans, under normal circumstances I would allow some of my subordinates to tear you all apart piece by piece." he said as Metacronus stood from the side giggling to himself and twiddling his blade fingers. "However, I find myself in need of a few extra soldiers. So I present you all with a simple choice." he stated gesturing to all of them. "You can either pledge your undying allegiance to myself and my four associates." he stated gesturing to the four kilobot generals behind him. "Or you can deny my proposition and turn out like that pitiful sack of flesh that my general Aracno-droid so easily disposed of." he said pointing over at the large blood stain that was left over on the wall. Everyone stood silent for a moment until someone stepped out of line and began to try and make a run for the large door. Cosmicon looked over at Bloodbeetle who aimed a double-barreled blaster on his left arm at the fleeing human. A few seconds later a few shots rang out and the human was reduced to a pile of bloodied meat on the ground. Ms. Starfish turned to the side and began to vomit at the site of the meat pile. Everyone then turned back at Cosmicon who looked unfazed from what had occurred. "Any other objections?" he asked calmly. After some time one person stepped forward and raised his fist in the air. "HAIL COSMICON!" he shouted. Soon many others joined in shouting the same thing over and over until at last Every single person was shouting the same thing. Even Sea Slug and the other main four members joined in. Until finally Cosmicon held up his hand signaling the need for silence. Everyone quieted down to listen to what he had to say. "I am pleased to see your enthusiasim in joining our ranks, and I assure you soon you shall be rewarded for your loyalty. Soon the world will know to tremble at our feet. But first we must establish complete control over this city of Medatropolis. By doing so we shall take our rightful place as rulers of this world. Soon we shall construct an army beyond imagining. enough to crush our enemies quickly and with ease. One by one the nations of this world will topple like a house of cards in our wake until we have achieved complete domination over this planet. Years from now we shall tell our decendants of this day. THE DAY OUR VISION BECAME THEIR REALITY!" Cosmicon shouted with both arms spread out to his sides. Everyone cried out in encouragement.

Cosmicon turned to his four generals. "Now my faithful generals, our revenge is at hand." he said holding up his fist. "Yes lord Cosmicon." they all said at once. "Let us reintegrate ourselves into this world." he said walking away with the four kilobot generals following suite.

What heinous plans does Cosmicon have in store for the people of Medatropolis? Will the city still be standing when his wake? Will Dr. Medaevil end up wetting himself in fear of his new master? Discover the answers and more in the next chapter. Coming up soon. In the meantime don't be afraid to leave a review, whether it be good or bad. Until then this is tardispilot297 saying ..."ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO)


	6. Chapter 4: First strike part two

Greetings and happy new year dear readers,tardispilot297 here presenting part two of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy!

*Again I don't own the MEDABOTS franchise in anyway, Thank you.*

Chapter 4: First strike part two

A few hours after Cosmicon took control of the Rubber Robo Gang, Some of the gang members were prepping a large black van with various computer equipment and loading up a few small caliber machine guns. Sea Slug was over seeing everything when Cosmicon walked up to him. "Is everything ready?" he asked. "Yep all set boss." Sea Slug replied. "Excellent, Assemble a small team and be ready to move out." Cosmicon instructed as he walked away.

Fish Lips looked over at him with confusion. "Wait, Aren't you guys riding with us boss?" he asked. "Oh no need to worry about us." Cosmicon paused while joining up with his four generals. "We have our own mode of transportation." he added. "Now then you all know the plan?" he asked everyone. "RIGHT SIR!" they all shouted saluting. "Let us begin." he ordered. "YEAH LETS ROLL!" shouted Aracno-droid. The five kilobots began to change into various ground vehicles. Aracno-droid became a heavily armored truck with four large wheels. Metacronus became a small jeep like vehicle. Blood Beetle became a sleek Camaro like vehicle. The samurai like kilobot became a small two wheeled motorcycle like vehicle. And finally Cosmicon became a tank like vehicle with his antenna as the cannon.

The five soon took off with Sea Slug, Fish Lips and a small group of Rubber Robos following in the black van. They soon pulled up into an alley and the five kilobots transformed back into robots. Sea Slug opened up the van to reveal several Rubber Robos with small machine guns. "You are all to hold your positions until you are given the signal to move in." Cosmicon ordered. "I still don't see how you five are going to secure that place." said Sea Slug with a questioning look on his face. "What like a little punk like you could do any better?" Metacronus asked pointing one of his blade fingers at him. "Now, now Metacronus remember like it or not we still need them." said Blood Beetle leaning against the wall. "Agreed" Cosmicon added. He turned over toward the samurai armored kilobot. "Now then Kaizen, what are we up against?" he asked. Kaizen looked over at the large building across from them. His red double visor glowed. From his point of view he could see numerous life signs inside both human and medabot. "There are exactly twelve human guards and twenty five security medabots lord Cosmicon." he reported with a cold,emotionless tone. "Ha, child's play." said Metacronus. "Alright then, lets go." Cosmicon ordered as the five kilobots walked over to what was revealed to be the city's stock exchange.

Meanwhile inside the stock exchange, numerous people were busy sorting through various numbers on the screens. While over at the entrance three medabots and one human security guard were stationed at two metal detectors. The human guard soon noticed Cosmicon and the others walking through the entrance. One of the security medabots walked up to Cosmicon and held up his hand stopping them. "Apologies but you are not allowed to enter the building with active weaponry." he said. "Oh I am sorry we were not aware of that." Cosmicon stated with surprise. "Please stand by while we disarm your weapons." said the security medabot. "Of course." Cosmicon said holding up his rifle arm at him. "In fact allow me to show you how it works." he stated as he fired his weapon through the medabot"s chest.

The medabot fell to the floor twitching until all power was drained from it. The human guard was shocked at what just happened and the other two security medabots rushed towards them. A few seconds later they were both hit with a barrage of small blades hitting both their heads and torsos. They to soon dropped to the floor motionless. The human guard began to draw his pistol until the right side of his chest exploded in a flash of light and fell to the floor.

Blood Beetle held up his left arm gun with both barrels smoking while Metacronus held up his hands which had no fingers until a new set sprang up from between his knuckles. "Gentlemen, spread out and secure the building." Cosmicon ordered.

(INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION BY N.R.G BEGINS PLAYING.)

The four kilobots rushed into the large section of the building and began killing off the security medabots and human guards. Kaizen unsheathed his sword and cut four medabots in half with great speed. Aracno-droid smashed two medabots to pieces and slammed three humans into a wall killing them instantly. Metacronus began slicing up both medabots and humans while laughing maniacally and singing to himself. "One little two little three little meat sacks and I still have a million to go. HA HA!" he sang as he began shooting numerous blades at two human guards. Blood Beetle threw his right arm to his side and two red sickle blades appeared and stabbed another medabot and used him as a shield to block two humans shooting at him.

As soon as the humans ran out of bullets, Blood Beetle moved the medabot out of the way and fired his arm gun at the humans. They soon fell to the ground dead. Cosmicon took down eleven medabots with a mixture of hand to hand combat and firing his rifle and minigun. He then replaced his rifle with a large blade and stabbed it into the medabot he pinned to the ground. Aracno-droid's right hand was replaced with a small cannon which soon fired a large blast at a mixture of medabots and human guards completely destroying them.

(Instruments of destruction ends.)

Soon enough security guards both human and medabot lay on the ground motionless. Everyone was soon huddled up in a large group while the four kilobots each checked to make sure none of their opponents would get back up. "Hey, looks like we still got a live one here." Metacronus sneered looking down at a scared human guard. "P-Please don't kill me I've got a family." the guard said trembling in fear. "Aw how sweet its got a family." Metacronus said in a mockingly sweet tone while putting his hands together. He then grabbed the human by the shirt and pulled him up. "Well I'll be sure to give them my condolences." he said while holding up his right hand ready to strike. The human started to scream until Metacronus stabbed two of his blade fingers into the human's eye sockets. The human dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of what was left of his eyes. "Why is it humans always scream before they die?" asked Aracno-droid. "I know as if its gonna somehow help them." Metacronus said giggling. "Enough, we still have work to do." Cosmicon stated silencing Metacronus. Cosmicon walked up the human who was in charge. "This is a stock exchange, there's no money for you to steal here." he said as Cosmicon looked over his name tag. "Really? Then why are you all here?" he asked pushing him into a chair.

Cosmicon turned over to Kaizen. "Give them the signal to move in." he ordered. "As you command lord Cosmicon." said Kaizen walking towards the entrance. A few minutes later Sea Slug notices Kaizen signaling them to move in. "Well I'll be damned they actually pulled it off." he said with a grin. "Come on" he ordered the group as they rushed inside with their guns ready.

They entered and began taking positions around the hostages. "Holy shit, You guys sure know how to make an entrance." said Fish Lips "Just get everything set up." stated Blood Beetle. Fish Lips set up a small laptop and hooked it up to one of the large computers. "Shit!" he said. "What's up?" asked Sea Slug. "The systems sent out a silent alarm." Fish Lips answered. "Well can't you stop it?" Sea Slug asked. "I can't the cops will be here in a few minutes." he said and soon enough sirens could be heard just outside. "Great what now boss?" Sea Slug asked. Cosmicon slowly paced across the floor with his hands in front of him. " Lips" he said. "Yeah?" Fish Lips replied. "How much longer does the program need?" he asked him. Fish Lips looked at the screen and turned back to Cosmicon. "At least Eight more minutes boss." he said. Cosmicon continued to pace until he looked over at the huddled up humans. He held out his hand and made a circling gesture. "Time to go mobile." ha stated. "Alright then everybody get up and move it." Sea Slug shouted shooting his gun in the air. Everyone got up and moved to the entrance while Fish Lips turned the laptop screen around and folded it up so the screen was on the outside with a wireless antenna.

Meanwhile police officers were getting ready to breach the building. "Alright get ready to breach on my mark." shouted the police chief. "Sir wait look." shouted a policeman as he pointed towards numerous people slowly walking out of the building. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" shouted the police chief raising his hand in the air. The people were walking slowly out of the building with their hands up. "Something's not right." said the chief. No sooner had he said that suddenly the crowd split up to reveal a small tank rolling out of the building and firing on one of the police cars which soon exploded. After that a bunch of guys riding motorcycles sprang out of the building along with five small ground vehicles and took off.

The tank was leading the pack with the jeep and truck at the sides and the Camaro and a green motorcycle at the back. "Remember Kaizen protect that laptop until the program is done." "Understood lord Cosmicon." Kaizen replied carrying the laptop in a pouch on the right side of him.

What sort of program has Cosmicon implanted? What information will he gain when its complete? Would Metacronus be even creepier if he had sang old McDonald? Discover all these answers and more in the next chapter: HIGHWAY BRAWL! Song instruments of destruction by N.R.G from transformers 1986 movie soundtrack. Until next time this is tardispilot297 saying ... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO)


	7. Chapter 5: Highway brawl

HEY OH READERS TARDISPILOT297 HERE! Hope you all are having a good year so far. Any who here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review. Please and thank you.

*Once again I don't own the MEDABOTS franchise in any way. Thank you*

Chapter 5: Highway brawl

While Cosmicon and the others were making their getaway they failed to notice a shadowy figure trailed close behind them. As soon as he was close enough the figure aimed his right arm towards the small caravan below him. Suddenly a small blaster sprung out of his arm and began firing small bursts of plasma which hit one of the group's motorcycles causing it to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" shouted Sea Slug ducking his head from the explosion. Metacronus tilted one of his side mirrors until it was aimed at the figure running alongside them from the rooftops. "Looks like we got ourselves a tail boys!" stated Metacronus. Soon after the figure fired his weapon again. This time grazing Aracno-droid from the side. "Not for long we don't." stated Aracno-droid as he shifted into a large metal tarantula and jumped off the highway onto a nearby building and started climbing up to the roof.

He soon began running across the rooftops towards the figure. "CONSIDER YOURSELF SCRAP METAL!" he shouted as he leaped toward the figure baring his fangs. Until suddenly the figure disappeared and then reappeared above him landing a massive drop kick onto his back sending him down into a pigeon coop. Not long after Aracno-droid, now in his robot form, smashed his way out in a fit of rage. "YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he screamed in anger. However the figure paid no mind to Aracno-droid's threats and continued his pursuit of the others.

(**From Shadows by Jeff Williams starts playing.**)

"Hey guys he's heading right for you." reported Aracno-droid over the radio. "Who is this guy?" asked Metacronus. "You think its him?" asked one of the robos. Sea slug looked over his shoulder and spotted the figure running closer towards them. He soon noticed horns on his head and a cloak flapping in the wind. "AW SHIT IT IS HIM!" he shouted. "Mind explaining who 'HIM' is?" asked Blood Beetle.

No sooner had he asked the figure jumped down towards them and landed on top of Kaizen. The figure revealed to be Rokusho wearing his signature cloak. "It can't be." Cosmicon said under his breath. Then Rokusho stabbed his blade into Kaizen's front wheel thus causing him to tilt over and skid across the ground. Rokusho jumped off using his cloak as a glider and landing safely on the ground not far from Kaizen. "KAIZEN IS DOWN!" shouted Fish Lips over the radio. "BLOOD BEETLE TURN AROUND AND PROVIDE HIM SUPPORT!" ordered Cosmicon. ""At once lord Cosmicon." replied Blood Beetle as he turned around and sped off towards his target.

"NO WAY BLOOD BEETLE THIS ASSHOLES' MINE!" shouted Aracno-droid over the radio. "No Acracno-droid you are to rendezvous back at base with the rest of us." Cosmicon ordered. "But boss I..." Aracno-droid started to say. "DO AS I HAVE ORDERED ARACNO-DROID!" Cosmicon shouted. "Uh yes of course lord Cosmicon. returning to base." Aracno-droid complied as he jumped off the roof and shifted into a small black hawk like helicopter and flew off.

"How come you're only letting Blood Beetle take on that medabot?" asked Metacronus. "Because our pursuer is not what he appears to be." Cosmicon replied. "What makes you say that?" Metacronus added. "It is obvious that he is aware of what Kaizen is carrying and that just won't do at all." stated Cosmicon. "Besides we still have a lot of work to do Metacronus. So we should put our pride behind us and continue with our plans." "Whatever you say boss." said Metacronus. In fact we might have to accelerate are plans if that medabot is who I think he is. thought Cosmicon.

Meanwhile Rokusho was standing his ground as Kaizen reverted back into his robot form. Then Kaizen drew his sword and faced his opponent ready for battle. "MEDABOT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF." stated Kaizen. "I should be asking you that kilobot." Rokusho shot back. Kaizen began scanning Rokusho until his visor read SUBJECT IDENTIFIED. "So our paths cross once again Rokusho." said Kaizen. "You know me?" Rokusho asked surprised.

Suddenly plasma blasts were fired at Rokusho who quickly evaded the attack. He looked up to see Blood Beetle hurdling straight towards him. Rokusho removed his cloak and threw it at his attacker temporarily blinding him and spin kicking him to the ground. Soon two red energy blades cut through the cloak and sliced it to pieces. Blood Beetle readied his blades and charged at Rokusho who blocked the attack with his own blade. Blood Beetle continued attacking Rokusho who only blocked everything that was thrown at him. "Not bad old man. It seems time has not hindered your skills with the sword." Blood Beetle remarked before Rokusho forced him back next to Kaizen. "Explain yourselves. how do you know me?" Rokusho demanded.

"Though it looks like time did a number on your memory." Blood Beetle commented. Rokusho readied himself. "You will answer my questions even if I have to beat the answers out of you." he stated. As soon as he said that both Kaizen and Blood Beetle charged at him with great speed. Rokusho tried hard to defend himself from their attacks until Blood Beetle used his own cloak to wrap up his head and knock him on his back.

He looked up to see his enemies put the edges of their blades to his throat. "Any last words guardian?" asked Blood Beetle. Suddenly the two kilobots were kicked to the ground by two figures who came out of nowhere. After some time Rokusho recognized the two as medabots. One was a blue medabot with two beetle pincers on his shoulders and the other he could have sworn looked like himself. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in like this." said the blue medabot. "But it seemed you might've needed a hand." "Much appreciated you two." replied Rokusho. "But who might you be?" he asked. "Names are Tyrel Beetle and Roks." Tyrel Beetle stated. "And of course our medafighter." he added as someone stood to help Rokusho up. Rokusho turned to see it was Zuru. "Good to finally meet you properly Rokusho." said Zuru helping him up. "And you I understand you are one of Ikki and Metabee's friends." replied Rokusho who then looked over at Tyrel Beetle and Roks.

Despite this Kaizen and Blood Beetle stood their ground and readied themselves. "I don't care how many of you there are, I'll gladly enjoy reducing all of you to scrap metal." stated Blood Beetle. "Then bring it on." Roks shot back as the three medabots prepared themselves. The five robots soon charged at eachother as Tyrel Beetle and Roks took on Blood Beetle and Rokusho took on Kaizen. Zuru could only stand to the side as he watched the brawl that was taking place in front of him. In the midst of the fight Rokusho saw what he was after the moment he spotted Kaizen from the rooftops. The satchel containing the device. As soon as he saw an opening he slashed the satchel off of Kaizen and the bag soon landed on the ground near Zuru. "Quickly child grab the bag!" Rokusho shouted. Zuru ran towards the bag but then was shot at by Blood Beetle. However Roks Slammed his hammer into Blood Beetles face thus throwing off his aim.

When Zuru picked up the bag the inside began to start beeping. Upon hearing this Kaizen and Blood Beetle broke off from their opponent. "This is far from over medabots count on it." said Blood Beetle as he and Kaizen leaped off the highway and soon shifted into small air vehicles. Kaizen became a predator drone like vehicle and Blood Beetle became a small F-22 like vehicle. Then both of them flew off into the night.

(**From Shadows by Jeff Williams ends.**)

Rokusho, Roks and Tyrel Beetle walked towards Zuru who was opening the satchel to find out what that beeping was. "What do think that was all about?" asked Tyrel Beetle. "I'm not sure." replied Rokusho as he walked up to see Zuru taking out a tablet with a wireless transmission antenna. "But something tells me we'll find out soon enough." he finished as the screen read DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

How do Kaizen and Blood Beetle know Rokusho? What kind of data could the program have downloaded? Do you think Roks would count as Rokusho's son somehow? Find out most of these answers and more in the next chapter: MOONLIGHT SERANADE. Till then this is tardispilot297 saying ... "ALONZY" (DOCTOR WHO) Quick side note From Shadows song by Jeff Williams as part of the RWBY soundtrack CDANIELART version on youtube. Feel free to check it out and as always reviews are welcome whether they be good or bad. PEACE OUT ALL!


End file.
